Thank You
by RahvinMS
Summary: This night turns out to be the best in Emmett's life. Little did he know that playing hero for two dancers was going to turn out the way it did. Just a little happy smut to put a smile on everyone's faces. Enjoy!


**AN – Ok, so while suffering from writers block on multiple stories…this is what came out. Just a smidge bit of cute smut. Hope y'all enjoy it.**

 **As always, I do not own any part of Twilight, I'm just playing with the characters.**

Both girls looked at the man they had brought back to their room as he lay on the bed. They had been busy making sure that this man who had come to their rescue was not hurt. With profuse amounts of "thank you", Bella and Rosalie had convinced Emmett to come with them after having saved them from the gross men that were trying to force themselves on the dancers. They had been hoping for one of the bouncers to come outside when Emmett had come around the corner instead. Twenty minutes later, they had managed to get him on the bed with much begging to make sure he was ok.

Rosalie was going to stop at the end of the exam so that Emmett could put his clothes back on, she had noticed his blush when she started to take off his jeans. As she moved to step back, she felt Bella put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Bella moved up next to her and they both knelt before his legs, staring at the man lying almost bare before them. He had fought for their honor and he wasn't being paid to do it. It had been a long time since either woman remembered finding a real gentleman like that. Together, they started running their fingers up Emmett's legs. As they were watching Emmett's face, they both noticed just how much he was enjoying their attention.

Bella smiled at Rosalie as they shared a look, both having noticed the growing bulge in Emmett's boxers. Together, as if they had it planned, they ran their fingers up his thighs to his waist, lightly dancing across his hip bones, then slowly running them back down to the insides of his thighs, just barely brushing against the bulge between his legs.

The brief touch caused Emmett to suck in his breath, not really believing what he was feeling. As he was enjoying this torment, he felt his balls being cupped and lightly fondled. The feeling was so intense and arousing that it was like his boxers didn't exist any longer. He looked down to see himself standing at full attention through the opening slit in his boxers. Jerking his eyes up further, he saw both beautiful ladies smile at him as they leaned forward to each place a soft kiss on the weeping head of his erection. Then to his utter amazement, they shared a kiss of their own. If he hadn't already been aroused, then that sure would have done the trick. Just as he was about to let his head drop back down on the bed, he felt them both run their lips up and down his shaft, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

Clenching the comforter in his fists, he lay back on the bed and gave in to the two bewitching women kneeling between his legs. The pleasure being given to him was so intense with both of them taking turns sucking on his cock, he almost couldn't stand it. Emmett could tell the difference between the two as they continued the joint blowjob. He knew when Bella was working his cock based on how she hummed while she stroked him with her mouth. When Rosalie was working him over, he knew it was her based on the swirling of her tongue around the head of his cock. Then as Rosalie was showing her attention to his cock, he felt something harder work the underside of his shaft. Not sure what it was, he looked down and saw that Bella was using her teeth on the sensitive vein and then her head dipped lower.

Emmett sucked in a breath as he felt her lightly suck one of his balls into her warm mouth. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer at the rate they were working him over and he wanted to give at least a little something back. Pulling a pillow down to prop his head up, he reached down towards the girls and lightly brushed against Rosalie's breast causing her to moan around his cock. Bella moved closer to his hands, wanting the same attention. Emmett smiled as he lightly pinched their nipples, giving in to the urge to hear more moans, he rolled their nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Bella sighed and leaned into his hand, craving the attention he was offering. Looking deep into his eyes, she could tell just how much he was enjoying himself. Seeing the lust in his eyes, she needed him, needed to feel him inside her. Standing up, she put her work skills to use and started a short but sweet strip tease. Making sure that he was watching her as she removed her clothes, piece by piece, she hummed as each piece of clothing hit the floor.

Rosalie took advantage of Bella's strip tease and moved between Emmett's legs to continue the blowjob as she watched Emmett's reaction to what they were doing to him. She knew this was not what he had been expecting after leaving the bar, but she also knew that he wouldn't turn down this kind of pleasure. She started to back off as she felt his muscles start to tense. They weren't anywhere near to being done with him yet. Moving down to show some attention to his balls, she lightly ran her fingers along the insides of his thighs, chuckling softly as she saw the goose bumps pop up in the wake of her touch.

Emmett ran his hands through Rosalie's hair as Bella stripped before him. Emmett growled low in his throat as he watched the girls before him, one teasing and one pleasing. Closing his eyes again, he let the feelings continue to race through his body as he laid there, complete putty in their able hands. His eyes flew open when those amazing feelings stopped and before he could register the movement, he felt the bed sink under the weight of Bella, as she climbed up on the bed with him. Watching her through half lidded eyes, he sucked in his breath as he watched her straddle his lap and take him into her hand.

Bella moaned as she rubbed the head of Emmett's cock along her folds and against her clit. She had never felt this turned on before. As she lined him up at her entrance, she locked her eyes on his face as she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking his whole length deep into her warm core. Throwing her head back, she moaned at the feeling of fullness and the pleasure just that one stroke gave her.

Emmett kept his eyes locked on this gorgeous woman who was slowly rocking her hips back and forth while straddling him. The pleasure he got from just that minimal movement was amazing. Watching her lean back with a moan, he groaned at the sensations caused by her shift in position. The new angle caused her to slide just right along his shaft. He was brought back to his senses as he felt Rosalie's mouth close around one of his nipples and lightly nibble on the hardened flesh. As she sucked on his nipple, her other hand came up to pinch his other nipple, making sure to keep the attention even. The sensations of Bella's body stroking his cock and Rosalie's mouth working on his chest sent electric shocks through his body. He pulled Rosalie's head from his chest and mashed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

Bella was getting more turned on just watching the two of them kiss and with a moan she picked up the pace, riding Emmett just that much faster as the kissing grew more intense. She ran her hands over her body as she watched Emmett and Rosalie explore each other's mouth. Tweaking her own nipples, she watched as Rosalie broke away from the kiss and caught Bella's eye as she swung her leg over Emmett to straddle his chest. Rosalie leaned forward and pulled Bella into a wild kiss as she let her hands roam over Bella's chest. Her fingers lightly dancing across the sensitive skin to tease the other woman's nipples causing Bella to gasp in pleasure.

Emmett watched the two of them kiss for only a moment before he coaxed Rosalie to slide back far enough so that he had access to her core. He moaned as soon as his tongue made the first pass through her folds to lightly flick the bundle of sensitive nerves. Moving his tongue, he made another pass through her folds until he reached her entrance and stabbed his tongue inside, causing Rosalie to cry out in pleasure. As he set a rhythm between thrusting in and out of her core she began rocking back on his face, giving him more access to all of her most sensitive places.

The kiss between Bella and Rosalie continued as they all settled into a comfortable rhythm; Bella rocking back and forth on Emmett's cock while Rosalie rode his tongue. The girls moaned into each other's mouth as they played with the other's breasts, pinching and pulling on the sensitive nipples.

Emmett knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer as Bella was expertly riding his cock, sending wave after wave of pleasure through him as she massaged his cock with her muscles as she expertly rode him. Peaking around Rosalie's amazing ass, he watched the girls continue to kiss and fondle each other as Rosalie quivered on his tongue and Bella danced on his cock. With the movements of all three of them, the intensity started to grow, and he listened as both ladies began to moan with ecstasy as he raised his hips to meet Bella's movements, pulling himself almost all the way out before shoving himself further into her core. He reached around Rosalie to start rubbing circles on her clit as he continued to thrust his tongue inside her tight heat.

By this point, all three were moving in sync with the other two, complementing the other's movements with a thrust or a pinch to heighten the pleasure they were all feeling. As one they all began to move faster, thrust against the other stronger, sliding against bodies, moving together until they all couldn't bare it any longer. Holding back was no longer an option. With cries of ecstasy, all three came together in the most intense orgasms they had ever experienced. As they all came down from their shared high, the girls moved off of Emmett and followed him up further on the bed, each laying down next to him. As they began to relax, they shared a few tender kisses and the girls curled into Emmett's sides, resting their heads on his chest.

Emmett looked down at the two beautiful women that were curled up against him, thinking back over how this night came about. Thanking whoever was looking out for him and sending him to the Twilight Bar, he lightly kissed the tops of their heads and closed his eyes. Wondering what the morning had in store for them, he sighed in anticipation and fell asleep with a contented smile on his face.

 **AN – I hope y'all enjoyed it. Really was just something that popped up while sitting at my desk trying to get my muses to talk. Maybe now I'll be able to update a few other stories. As always, let me know what you thought, and I will hope to have the next chapter up as quickly as possible.**


End file.
